Love Is In The Air
by WWWLover
Summary: The Wedding of Shawn Spencer and Juliet O'Hara. A moment that everyone's been waiting for. But, what happens when someone from Juliet's past comes into town, threatening to stop the wedding, at any costs? Please Read and Review!
1. Burned Spaghetti

"Love is in the Air"

Based on "Psych"

* * *

"5, 6, 7, 8!" exclaimed Olivia Spencer as the song "It Don't Mean a Thing, if it Ain't Got That Swing" filled the apartment. 

She and her father, Shawn Spencer, had been practicing their dance for months. With a week left until the wedding, they needed to get all of the practice time in that they could. Thankfully, it was July and Olivia wasn't in school anymore.

The song ended. Shawn and Olivia had danced perfectly. But, they hadn't tried it with Olivia wearing heels yet.

Olivia wasn't worried about doing the dance in her dress and heels. Sure, the dress came down to her ankles, but with the heels on, her dress wouldn't be dragging on the ground and wouldn't be stepped on during the dance.

Olivia went over and stopped the CD. Shawn grabbed a bottle of water and guzzled half of it down without taking a breath.

"That was good" Olivia said, out of breath "We just need to try it with me in heels"

"Heels?" Shawn said, practically choking on the water "You never said anything about you having to wear heels!"

"That's what I'm wearing to the wedding"

"I figured that you'd take them off before we started"

"But that would ruin the effect and the surprise" Olivia said, heading to the hallway "People will notice if I randomly change my shoes in the middle of the reception"

"Your heels are like three and a half inches high!"

"I've done this dance many, many times in heels that high. I think that I can handle it"

"What if you twist your ankle or something?"

"I won't" Olivia said as she walked down the hallway to her room to change into her heels "Don't you trust me by now?"

"What if you step on my foot or kick me or something?"

"I won't!" Olivia said as she came back into the living room "Dad, we've been practicing this dance since March! We're good! Nothing is going to happen"

"I don't know…"

"Since when did you become all worried and parental?" Olivia said, sitting down on the couch "And, if you could, please stop. That personality doesn't suit you very well"

"I've been worried about you since the kidnapping. I've been parental since I found out that you are going to commit suicide by dancing this dance in three and a half inch heels! And I'll try to stop. I don't like it either"

Olivia smiled and slipped her feet into the diamond studded heels. She stood up and walked over to the CD player. She had been practicing walking in the heels since the beginning of April, to make sure that she wouldn't trip over her own feet or anything like that. Now, 4 months later, she walked in them as if she was walking in flip flops or sneakers.

She put the song on again and walked back to Shawn. She held out her hands for him to take as the music started. Reluctantly, Shawn took her hands…

SBPDSBPDSBPD

They actually danced the dance better when Olivia was in the heels than when she wasn't in the heels. Of course, Olivia wouldn't let Shawn live down the fact that he was so worried before. That was just too priceless to not use as blackmail at some point.

They had just finished the dance when there was a knock on the door. Olivia sat down on the couch and took off the heels, so they wouldn't break or get ruined before the wedding, while Shawn went to get the door.

Olivia looked when she saw that Shawn was carrying two suitcases. A confused look spread over her face.

"What are those?" Olivia said "Are you planning on going on a vacation a week before your honeymoon?"

"No" Shawn said "A friend is staying with us until the wedding is over"

"Really?" Olivia said "Who?"

Shawn smiled and stepped back to reveal Kelly Walters, Olivia's best friend, soon-to-be-cousin, and Juliet's niece.

"Oh my God!" exclaimed Olivia as the two friends embraced "How come you didn't tell me you were coming?"

"Shawn told me not to" Kelly said "He wanted it to be a surprise. He said that it had something to do with dance lessons"

Olivia looked at Shawn. He winked at her.

"Consider this my gift to you for helping me" he said

"What dance lessons?" Kelly asked "He wouldn't tell me anything"

"Can we show her?" Olivia asked

"Sure" Shawn said "As long as she doesn't tell anybody"

"I won't" Kelly said "I am really good at keeping secrets"

Olivia quickly put her heels back on as Shawn went over to the CD player.

"Those heels are so cute!" exclaimed Kelly "They are similar to mine, except that yours have more diamonds"

"What do you expect?" Olivia said with a smile "I have to have my diamonds!"

Kelly and Olivia laughed.

"Remind me to show you my dress" Kelly said "It's awesome"

"Then I'll have to show you mine" Olivia said "It's so pretty!"

"You two ready yet?" Shawn asked "You sound like Jules and her mother have been for the past 3 days. Besides, you both have the same dress. There's nothing to show!"

Juliet's parents, Randall and Ellen, arrived in Santa Barbara 3 days before. They wanted to be here early to help get ready for the wedding in any way they can.

"Yeah" Kelly said, sitting on the couch, ignoring Shawn's comment on the dresses "We're ready"

Shawn pressed the play button on the CD player. He and Olivia got ready as the song began.

The song began. Shawn and Olivia started dancing. Kelly was amazed at how good they were together. She was especially impressed when Olivia slid under Shawn's legs.

The song ended. Shawn and Olivia made a pose, only to receive claps and cheers from Kelly.

"Oh my God! That was awesome!" Kelly said "You two should have danced in 'You Got the Moves'! That was amazing!"

"Ah! But, if we had, I wouldn't be marrying your aunt in seven days" Shawn said, with a smile, as he shut off the CD player

"True, very true" Kelly said "What's the dance for?"

"The wedding" Olivia said as she took the heels off

"The wedding?" Kelly said, as confused as Olivia had been back in March when Shawn had asked her to help him

"Yeah" Olivia said, bringing her voice down to a whisper so Shawn wouldn't hear, even though he was only 5 or 6 feet away "He wanted a special father/daughter dance. He's insane"

"I heard that!" exclaimed Shawn "I'm not insane. Just a little crazy"

"Explain later" Kelly said

"Will do" Olivia replied

SBPDSBPDSBPD

About an hour or so later, Shawn had his best friend, Burton Guster, come over for dinner, while Kelly and Olivia caught up a little bit. It wasn't like they didn't talk to each other on IM every single day, but Shawn let them skip dinner anyways. He was a very lenient guy when it came to things like that. He wasn't like one of those fathers who want their whole family eating together at the dinner table every single night. It wasn't his style.

"Shawn, what are we eating?" Gus asked as he walked into the apartment "Whatever it is, you're burning it"

"I am trying to make spaghetti" replied Shawn "But, I'm having a little trouble"

"How can you burn spaghetti?" Gus asked "How have you and Olivia eaten if you can't even cook spaghetti?"

"She does the cooking" Shawn said "She told me that her grandmother used to make her cook with her all the time, so she learned how to cook all kinds of Spanish, Italian, Portuguese and even Greek foods"

"Well, can you ask her to help you?" Gus said, sitting down on the couch "I really don't feel like eating burned food"

Just then, as if on cue, Kelly and Olivia came into the living room.

"What are you burning and do you need my help?" Olivia asked

"Spaghetti" Shawn said "And can you please?"

"Spaghetti?" Kelly said "How can you burn spaghetti?"

"My point exactly!" Gus said

"Oh, hey Gus!" Kelly said "How are you?"

"Fine thanks" Gus said "How are you?"

"Awesome!" Kelly said with a smile.

Olivia walked into the kitchen and looked in the pot.

"Dad! What the hell did you do to this?" she said, pulling some spaghetti out with a fork "It's black!"

"I can't cook" Shawn said

"How did you survive before I got here?" Olivia asked

"Take out" Shawn said with a smile

"I should have known" Kelly said "That is the only reason to explain burned spaghetti"

SBPDSBPDSBPD

Considering the fact that Shawn had burned a whole box of spaghetti, Olivia had to resort to making pizzas with the sauce that was supposed to be used for the spaghetti, some dough left over from when Juliet had made bread the week before, and some cheese.

Kelly helped. She also loved to cook. She didn't really have the extensive, grandmother-making-you-cook-with-her-every-night background that Olivia did, but she loved it.

While Olivia and Kelly were in the kitchen making dinner, Shawn and Gus had started a game of Trash Can Ball, even though Shawn was having a hard time finding things to crumple up and throw away. Finally, he resorted to stealing some paper from Olivia's room.

"First to five points wins" Shawn said, sitting back down on the couch with a pile of paper "Loser has to eat the burned spaghetti"

"But, Olivia already threw it away" Gus said

"Exactly!" Shawn said, with a malevolent smile

"No, Shawn!" Gus said "I'm not going to risk eating something out of the trash!"

"So you forfeit?"

"Yes! I forfeit!"

"Chicken!"

"No, sensible!"

"Chicken!" Shawn said "Liv, you'd take the bet, right?"

"Yeah…" Olivia said

"See?" Shawn said, cutting Olivia off

"But only because I'll win" Olivia continued

Both Gus and Kelly started laughing. Shawn turned, very slowly, from Gus to his daughter.

"What are you talking about?" Shawn said "I've beaten you like 10 times"

"Yeah, at Spit Ball!" Olivia said, wiping her hands on a paper towel "But I've beaten you at Trash Can Ball!"

"True" Shawn said, realizing the mix up "Very true"

"Pizzas are ready!" exclaimed Kelly, taking two pizzas out of the oven "Get them while they're hot!"

* * *

**_Here's the first chapter!! Hope that you'd like it!_**

**_I found out from my grandmother, that you can't make spaghetti black. So, I thought that it would be really funny if Shawn burned the spaghetti so that it turned black. I don't think that that could actually happen in real life, so I made it up for this story._**

**_Next chapter, we'll see Juliet, her parents, Kelly's parents, and maybe Lassiter. _**

**_Please Read and Review!!!!_**


	2. Our Little Secret

"Liv, seriously, try this!" Shawn said, pushing his plate towards his daughter "It's really good!"

Shawn, Juliet, Olivia, and Kelly were sitting at an outside table at a local restaurant, Danielle's Delicious Foods, having lunch.

"Dad, I'm not going to eat anything that looks like it just came out of the ocean!" Olivia said as she pushed Shawn's plate back towards him "Since when did you like this stuff?"

"Since I made him try some for the wedding" Juliet said, taking a sip of her water "Fish is on the menu"

"I hope that it doesn't stink up the reception hall" Kelly said, covering her nose and mouth

Juliet, Shawn, and Olivia started laughing. They looked up just in time to see Randall and Ellen O'Hara walking towards them.

"I see that you are having fun!" Randall said

"Dad's trying to make me try this disgusting fish" Olivia said, looking at her soon-to-be stepgrandparents

Randall started laughing. He liked Olivia. He liked Shawn. At first, he wasn't sure what his daughter was getting herself into when she told him about Shawn and that he had a teenage daughter, even though he was only in his early thirties. He had thought that Shawn was going to be trouble. But, after getting to know Shawn and Olivia, he knew that Juliet made the right decision.

"Well, we were just out shopping and saw you guys here, so we thought that we'd stop by and say hello" Ellen said "Enjoy your lunch"

"Thanks, Mom" Juliet said "I'll see you back at the house"

"Bye!" Randall said as he and his wife walked down the street.

Juliet turned back to look at Shawn, Kelly, and Olivia when her smile faded and the color drained from her face.

"Jules," Shawn said "Jules, what's wrong?"

Juliet opened her mouth, but no words came out. It was then that a young man, probably about the same age as Shawn and Juliet (AN: I'm making them the same age), walked up to the table.

"Juliet?" he said "Juliet O'Hara? Oh my God! How are you?"

He bent down and gave her a hug. Shawn stiffened. He didn't like the way that the man looked at Juliet. Olivia and Kelly looked at each other. This wasn't going to be good.

"Camden Thatcher…" Juliet said "What are you doing here? I thought that you were in England"

"I was" Camden Thatcher said "But my company transferred me to Santa Barbara."

Shawn coughed loudly, getting Juliet's attention.

"Oh! Camden! This is…"

"Shawn Spencer" he said, standing up to shake Camden's hand "I work for the Santa Barbara Police Department, with Juliet, as a psychic consultant"

"Psychic?" Camden said, with an unbelieving tone "How interesting! What can you see in my future, psychic?"

"Not Juliet"

"Ok!" exclaimed Juliet, sensing that Shawn was getting angrier and angrier by the minute "Camden, this is my niece Kelly"

"Ah! Nice to meet you, Kelly" Camden said, turning to look at Kelly "I'm Camden Thatcher. Your aunt's ex-boyfriend"

"Nice to meet you, Mr. Thatcher"

"Camden, this is Shawn's daughter, Olivia" Juliet said, motioning towards Olivia

"Daughter?" Camden said, looking from Olivia to Shawn. It took him a moment to piece together how Shawn had a daughter. "Ah! I see!"

Olivia crossed her arms and rolled her eyes. She didn't like this guy either. She could tell that he was going to be trouble – and she didn't need a vision to tell her that!

"Juliet, what are you doing Friday night?" Camden asked "I would love to have dinner with you so we can catch up"

"I can't do anything Friday"

"Why?"

"I'll be going on my honeymoon"

It was now Camden's turn for the smile to fade from his face.

"Honeymoon?" he said. He looked at Shawn, who stood there with his arms crossed "You're getting married?"

Juliet nodded.

"How…wonderful" Camden managed to say "Um…please accept my congratulations. I better be going now"

Without saying goodbye, Camden walked away from the table and down the street.

Olivia turned to Kelly.

"Why do I get the feeling that this isn't the last time that we are going to see him?"

SBPDSBPDSBPD

Camden slammed his hotel door closed behind him, since he hadn't found an apartment yet.

"Married! How can she be getting married? She's ruining the plan!"

Camden had known that Juliet was living in Santa Barbara. In fact, she was the only reason he let his company transfer him to Santa Barbara.

He wanted to marry her.

And he was going to marry her.

And no one was going to stop him.

SBPDSBPDSBPD

"There's something about that guy!" Shawn said as he, Kelly, and Olivia walked into his apartment about an hour later "He just makes me so mad!"

"We only noticed after the first 10 minutes of you complaining about him on the way home" Kelly said, sarcastically

"Dad, as much as I agree with you about not liking him, we don't really know him. He could be a really nice guy" Olivia said, sitting down on the couch

"Did you not notice the way he looked at you and me after Jules told him that you were my daughter?" Shawn asked "He looked at us as if we were trash! 'Ah! I see!' God! Why did he have to show up now?"

"Shawn, calm down!" exclaimed Kelly "It's not that big of a deal! It's not like Aunt Juliet is going to leave you for him"

"Yeah, Dad" Olivia said, getting up from the couch "She probably hasn't seen this guy in ages. She's been in love with you for three years now. And, in case you hadn't noticed, she didn't act like he was a long lost love coming back to marry her like you see in the movies"

"Ok, maybe I am overreacting" Shawn said "But, if I see him near Juliet again, he's going to be sorry!"

Shawn turned and walked down the hallway, into his bedroom, and closed the door behind him.

"Does he flip out like that often?" Kelly asked

"No. I've never seen him like that before" Olivia said "That's what's scaring me!"

SBPDSBPDSBPD

"Henry, we don't know what to do" Olivia said about 2 hours later "Dad is acting strange"

Olivia and Kelly had snuck out of Shawn's apartment and to Henry's house so they could talk to Henry and get his opinion on this whole ex-boyfriend thing.

"What exactly did he do?" Henry Spencer asked his granddaughter

"He got all defensive" Olivia said "But, not normal defensive. Scary-like defensive"

"What do you mean?"

"Shawn told Camden that he was psychic" Kelly said "When Camden asked Shawn what was in his future, as a joke, Shawn said 'Not Juliet' in a really mean way"

"Juliet even looked surprised by Dad's reply" Olivia said "Dad has never acted like this before!"

"Maybe its nerves" Henry said "The man is getting married in 3 days and this ex-boyfriend of his fiancé just happens to show up 3 days before the wedding"

"Ok. He may be nervous, but still, he was acting really strange" Olivia said "He was acting…out of character, you might say"

SBPDSBPDSBPD

Henry had told Olivia and Kelly not too worry too much about Shawn. He told them that he would probably be back to his old self after the wedding was over.

Olivia and Kelly had tried to sneak back into the apartment, but Shawn was waiting for them.

"Where were you?" he asked "I come out here to find the place empty! Believe me, it was creepy"

"We just went out for a walk" Kelly said, quickly glancing at Olivia

"A walk?"

Olivia and Kelly nodded.

Shawn knew that Olivia and Kelly were lying. They didn't just go for a walk. They went somewhere, and that "somewhere" was probably his father's house. But, he really didn't care at that moment. He was too busy worrying about the ex-boyfriend.

"Ok" Shawn said, pretending he believed them "Do you guys want to watch a movie or something?"

Olivia and Kelly nodded and went to pick out a movie.

"Looks like we're off the hook!" Kelly said

"No, we're not" Olivia said, quickly looking at Shawn "He just doesn't feel like yelling at us right now"

SBPDSBPDSBPD

"I don't get it, Mom" Juliet said "He just happened to show up the week of the wedding? It seems all too coincidental!"

"I really wish you wouldn't overanalyze this, Juliet" Ellen said "He just happened to come to Santa Barbara the same week as the wedding. It's not like he has plans to sweep you away"

"You never know!" exclaimed Juliet "He's done stranger things!"

"I wouldn't worry about it, Julie" Randall said "You'll probably never see him again"

Just then there was a knock at the door. Juliet went to the window and pulled back the curtain, to see who was at the door.

"What were you saying about never seeing him again?"

SBPDSBPDSBPD

Juliet felt really uncomfortable talking to Camden. She was worried that Shawn was going to find out that he was here. After what she saw at the restaurant, she knew that Shawn had a temper - a temper that no one would want to mess with.

"Julie, I really wish that you'd reconsider marrying this Spencer guy" Camden was saying "He doesn't seem right for you"

"How would you know?" Juliet asked "I haven't seen you since college. I've changed"

"But not that much" Camden said "He's not your type. You need someone more organized and mature"

"Someone like you?"

"Exactly"

"Camden, Shawn is a great person. Sure, he might be silly and not as mature as other men his age. But he is an amazing person and a great father"

"That's another thing" Camden said "How can you be marrying someone who had a daughter when he was only a teenager?"

"Those were different circumstances" Juliet said "If I'm not mistaken; there was a point before we started dating that _you_ thought that you had fathered a child. And you were 18, just like Shawn was when Olivia was born"

"But, see, I didn't have a kid when I was 18!"

"You almost did though" Juliet said "Face it. You can't use that information against Shawn. You can't use any information against Shawn"

Camden stared at Juliet. He knew that she was right.

"I'm not going to leave Shawn for you, Camden"

Juliet could tell that Camden was mad. He headed for the door.

"I will get you to leave him!" Camden said "Mark my words!"

Juliet watched as Camden left. She turned around. Randall and Ellen were standing behind her.

"Are you ok, Julie?"

"Yeah" Juliet said "I'm fine"

"Do you think that we should tell Shawn about this?"

"No!" exclaimed Juliet "If he knew, he might hurt Camden. This will be our little secret"

* * *

**_After a SEVERE case of writer's block, I was able to come up with this chapter. I hope that you like it!_**

**_Hope that you enjoy the chapter!_**

**_Please Read and Review!!!!_**


	3. Moving, Creepiness, and New Plan

Since Shawn's apartment wasn't really big enough for three people, Shawn and Juliet agreed that it would be best if Shawn and Olivia moved into Juliet's house, since it was bigger and, obviously, had more room.

So, 2 days before the wedding, while Juliet and Ellen were busy with some last minute details, Shawn, Olivia, Gus, and Kelly were bringing all of the boxes with Shawn and Olivia's stuff in them to Juliet's house.

"The cars outside, Shawn" Gus said as he walked into Shawn's apartment "How many trips do you think we'll have to make?"

"Not sure, Gus" Shawn said "Two, maybe three. I really don't know"

"How many boxes are there?"

"I don't know, dude" Shawn said, walking back towards the hallway "Count them yourself!"

Gus hated it when he didn't know what was going on. Shawn was acting really strange. Both Kelly and Olivia didn't seem to notice Shawn's strange behavior. They must have known something. Gus knew that Shawn's behavior had nothing to do with nerves about the wedding. Shawn just wasn't that type of person.

So, while Shawn and Kelly were moving some boxes into Gus's car, Gus pulled Olivia aside to talk to her about her father's behavior.

"Juliet's ex-boyfriend is in town" Olivia said "He just got here this week"

"Are you serious?" Gus asked

"Would I be lying about something like this?"

"That just seems so…"

"Ironic? Suspicious?"

"Suspicious"

"I agree. I don't trust this guy"

"Have you had any visions about this?"

"No. I haven't. I hope I do, though"

"Why?"

"I don't know. There's something about that guy that makes me uncomfortable" Olivia said "I just feel like he's already done something creepy. I just don't know what it is yet"

"Liv! Gus! Let's go!" Shawn yelled from the apartment hallway.

Olivia looked at Gus and rolled her eyes. Gus shook his head.

Things just got very interesting.

SBPDSBPDSBPD

"Shawn's moving his stuff into the house today" Juliet told Ellen in the car on the way home from the Church "There is going to be a ton of boxes in the house when we get there"

"What about Olivia?" Ellen asked "Do you have room for her?"

"Of course!" Juliet said, almost surprised that her mother had to ask "I'm going to give her the guest bedroom. I already told her that she could decorate it any way that she wanted"

"That's nice" Ellen said, smiling "What do you think she's going to decorate it with? What theme?"

"Probably something with movies or Hollywood" Juliet said "She loves Hollywood"

"Really?"

"Yeah" Juliet said "But, I'm sure that crime solving will be there somewhere. She loves solving mysteries"

Ellen laughed. Then paused and looked at Juliet.

"Are you sure you're ready for this?" she asked "You know, being a stepmother?"

"Definitely" Juliet said "You know that I'm good with kids! Besides, Olivia's a great kid. She's been through so much, though"

"Oh, I know" Ellen said "I heard all about Olivia before I even knew that you were dating her father. The story of her putting Emma Carrington in jail was all over the internet. How was she able to do that?"

"Emma Carrington is her mother" Juliet said "Her real name is Jennifer Daniels. Olivia was the only one able to put the pieces together and figure out that her mother was a con artist"

"That's amazing" Ellen said "She must be really smart"

"She is" Juliet replied "One of the smartest kids in her grade. Olivia and I get along really well. You don't have to worry about that!"

"That's good" Ellen said "That's really good"

SBPDSBPDSBPD

A few hours later, Olivia and Kelly were hanging out at Shawn's empty apartment. Since this was the last day that they would be there, they thought that it would be fun to hang out in the empty apartment, reminiscing about everything that had happened there. Shawn and Juliet were out doing errands and Randall and Ellen were out bowling, so Kelly and Olivia were home alone.

"I wonder what the Hotel De La Cruz is like" Kelly said "I've never been there before"

"It's really nice" Olivia said "Really fancy. The rooms are wicked big. Lassiter booked himself a room when we were working on a case there about two or three years ago (A/N: I'm making it so that Olivia was there from the beginning of the show. So, she was with Shawn and Gus during all of the cases that we see on TV. This is how she knows about _**all**_ of the cases that Shawn and Gus ever did. It also helps with referencing to episodes! LOL!). The beach is near the pool area. It's going to be perfect for a beachside wedding!"

"Is the golf course close to the hotel?" Kelly asked

"I think so" Olivia replied "But, I've never been to the golf course before, so I wouldn't know"

There was a knock on the door. Olivia got up to answer it. She looked though the eyehole. Camden was standing outside.

"Kel! It's Camden!" exclaimed Olivia, turning to look at Kelly "Should I open it?"

"Why not?" Kelly said

"It's a little creepy" Olivia said "Why would he be here?"

"Just open the door" Kelly said.

Olivia turned back to the door and opened it.

"Yes?" she said "What can I do for you, Mr. Thatcher?"

"Olivia, nice to see you again" Camden said "Is your…father here?"

"No, he's not" Olivia said "Would you like me to give him a message?"

"No" Camden said "I'll wait for him here"

Kelly stood up. Now, she was worried. Olivia didn't say when Shawn would be back. If she had said, "He'll be back in 5 minutes" then coming in would make sense. But, Olivia didn't specify a time when he was going to be back.

"I don't know when he's going to be back" Olivia said, blocking Camden from coming in "He might not be back for hours"

"Hours, huh?" Camden said "Well, I guess that you can give him a message for me"

"And what would that be?" Olivia asked

"Just tell him that I want to talk to him about the wedding"

"You have a hard time moving on, don't you?" Olivia said, realizing that Camden probably wanted to convince Shawn not to marry Juliet.

"Just give him the message" Camden said

"Don't count on it" Olivia said, under her breath

Camden glared at Olivia and Kelly as he walked away.

When Camden was gone, Kelly turned to Olivia.

"Do you want to go to Henry's?"

"Yeah" Olivia said, still a little creeped out by Camden "Let's go"

SBPDSBPDSBPD

"Are you serious?" Henry said "He came to the apartment?"

"Yeah. He even tried to come _into_ the apartment" Kelly said "It was really creepy"

"Ok" Olivia said, coming into the living room of her grandfather's house, after getting off of the phone with Shawn "Dad and Juliet are on their way back. They'll be here in twenty minutes"

"What did Shawn say when you told him about Camden?" Kelly asked

"You don't want to know" Olivia said.

Henry and Kelly looked at each other and then back at Olivia

"Let's just say that Dad is…extremely angry"

SBPDSBPDSBPD

"I can't believe it!" exclaimed Shawn "He came to the apartment!"

"Shawn, calm down" Juliet said, as Shawn turned the car into Henry's driveway "There's no use getting this upset"

"Jules! He came to my apartment and bothered my daughter and your niece!" Shawn said "He tried to come into the apartment when he knew I wasn't there! There is something wrong with him! I think that he should be put into a mental hospital because he is obviously insane!"

Shawn noticed Juliet's eyes fill with tears.

"Jules" he said "Oh! Jules, I didn't mean to upset you. I'm sorry"

"No" Juliet said "It's not you. It's me. I haven't been completely honest with you"

"What do you mean?"

Juliet paused before she spoke.

"Camden came to my house the other day" she said "He said how he was going to get me to leave you for him. He practically threatened me"

Juliet could see Shawn getting angrier and angrier by the minute.

"I didn't want to say anything because I didn't think he was actually going to do something" she continued "Back when we were dating, Camden used to promise things all the time and then never fulfill his promises. That's why I left him. I never would have thought that he would take it as far as going to Olivia and Kelly and trying to stay with them until you got back"

She looked at Shawn.

"I'm sorry. I should have told you"

"It's alright" Shawn said "I forgive you. This is a weird situation that not even a psychic like me could see coming"

Juliet smiled. Shawn smiled back.

"Now, let's go into the house" Shawn said "I'll call the police and we'll get this whole thing straightened out"

"Police?!" exclaimed Juliet

"Jules, he tried to stay with Olivia and Kelly until I got back" Shawn said "He seems like a dangerous man. And anyone who does something like that to Olivia and Kelly needs to be arrested…or we should at least alert the police as to what has happened"

Juliet thought for a moment and then nodded. Shawn was right. After what he did, something needed to be done about Camden.

SBPDSBPDSBPD

There was a knock on the door. Camden got up from the chair in his hotel room and answered it.

"Mr. Thatcher?" a man in a police uniform said

"Yes" Camden said "What can I do for you, Officer?"

"I was sent here to give you this" the officer said.

Camden took the piece of paper from the officer's hand.

"Thank you" Camden said

"Your welcome"

Camden closed the door and went back to the chair. He opened the paper. It read…

_Dear Mr. Thatcher,_

_We've been informed that you have been bothering some people. I think you know who they are. They do not want to get a restraining order, but if they have to, they will. This letter is a warning. If you go near them again, you will be arrested. _

_Police Chief Karen Vick, Santa Barbara Police Department._

Camden crumpled up the letter and threw it in the trash can. Well, now what was he going to do? His new plan was going to go to waste!

"Wait" he said to himself "The bachelor party! Someone must be having a bachelor party for Shawn! I'll sneak into the bachelor party, when everyone's drunk, and do it then! Brilliant!

* * *

**_Probably not one of my best chapters, but I think it's pretty good. Hope you like it!_**

**_By the way, I have an explanation for Camden's behavior, which will be revealed at the end of the story. _**

**_Please Read and Review!!_**


	4. Getting to the Hotel and Movie Mania

Kelly's jaw dropped the next day when she, Juliet, Shawn, Olivia, and Juliet's parents checked into the Hotel De La Cruz. She had never seen anything like it before!

Randall and Ellen thought that it would be nice to spend the night before the wedding at the hotel. Another reason was that, they were already where the wedding would be and wouldn't have to worry about forgetting anything and having to travel back and forth to Juliet's house to get whatever was forgotten. (A/N: the reason Juliet and Ellen had to go to the Church earlier on was to talk to the priest about the wedding, which is being held on the beach behind the hotel).

"Kel" Olivia said "Close your mouth. You're about to drool"

Kelly blinked and closed her mouth. She turned and smiled at her friend, who was starting to laugh at her.

"Sorry" she said "I've just never been anywhere like this before. It's so big!"

"Don't be sorry" Olivia said "I just don't want you to embarrass yourself by drooling in front of everyone"

"Here's your room key, Liv" Shawn said, walking up behind Olivia and Kelly "Randall and Ellen let you guys have a room all to yourself"

"Are you serious?" Kelly asked, as Olivia took the key from Shawn and read the room number "Our own room?"

"Yeah" Shawn said "The only thing is that it's right next to Randall and Ellen's. So, they could still keep an eye on you when Jules and I are busy partying tonight"

"Partying?" Olivia said "How do you know if you're going to be partying?"

"Bachelor party!" Shawn said "Duh!"

"How do you know if anyone is even going to throw you a party?" Olivia asked

"Come on, Liv" Shawn said, with a laugh "Don't mess around. Gus is going to throw me one"

"I didn't hear anything about that" Olivia said

"You didn't?"

"Nope"

"He didn't mention any plans?"

"Not to me" Olivia said "Ask him when he gets here. He should be here in a few minutes"

Shawn, who was now in a daze, nodded and walked back over to Juliet and her parents. Olivia turned to Kelly and smiled.

"Want to go check out our room?"

"Is Gus seriously not throwing a party for Shawn?" Kelly asked

"No" Olivia said, with a chuckle "He's throwing a party. I just wanted to have a little fun!"

Kelly and Olivia started laughing and headed towards the elevator.

SBPDSBPDSBPD

The room was beautiful. Olivia noticed that it was exactly like the one that Lassiter had stayed in when they were there for the Maxwell Ring Case, except that there were two bedrooms.

"This is awesome!" Kelly said, dropping her bag on the floor "It's so big!"

"This is going to be so much fun!" Olivia said, "We have a big TV. Awesome bedrooms. And…"

She went over to where the TV was and grabbed a piece of paper.

"Room service!"

Kelly laughed and sat down on one of the chairs near the TV.

"Are you nervous about tomorrow?" she asked Olivia

"Nervous?" Olivia asked, with a smile "Why would I be nervous? I'm not the one getting married! If anything, _you_ should be nervous!"

Kelly smiled. She was doing something extra special for her aunt and soon-to-be uncle during the ceremony the next day.

"Well, yes, I'm nervous about that" Kelly admitted "But, I'm just asking if you were nervous because you're getting a mother and I'm just getting an uncle"

"I'm not nervous" Olivia said, checking her cell phone to see if she had any messages "If anything, I'm just really excited. It's going to be awesome!"

"Do you think things will change between you and Aunt Juliet?"

Olivia stared at her friend for a moment before answering.

"I don't think that things will change that much" Olivia said "Maybe a tiny bit, but not drastically"

Kelly smiled.

"I wonder if they're going to have any kids."

"Please!" Olivia said "Can we just get them married first?"

Kelly started laughing and turned on the TV. A scene from _High School Musical_ came onto the screen.

"Yay!" Kelly said "My favorite movie!"

Olivia groaned.

SBPDSBPDSBPD

Gus walked into the lobby of the Hotel De La Cruz, checked in, and was immediately confronted by Shawn.

"Oh, hey Shawn" Gus said "What's up?"

"Nothing much, Gus" Shawn said "Do you want to see the room?"

"We're sharing a room?"

"Yeah" Shawn said "It was Randall and Ellen's idea. You and I are sharing a room. Jules and her friend, Isabel, are sharing a room, Randall and Ellen are sharing a room, which is a given, and Olivia and Kelly have their own room"

"Wow! That's a lot of money!" Gus said, as he and Shawn started walking towards the elevator "Who's Isabel?"

"A friend of Juliet's from when they were kids in Miami" Shawn replied "She's the maid of honor. Her plane lands sometime this afternoon"

"What about Jamie?" Gus asked "Why isn't she the maid of honor?"

Jamie was Juliet's sister and Kelly's mother. She married Patrick Walters, who is, obviously, Kelly's father.

"She's not going to be able to come to the wedding" Shawn said, pressing the "up" button outside of the elevator "Something happened and she and Patrick won't be able to make it"

"Then why is Kelly here?"

"There was no reason for Kelly not to go. So, they sent her on the plane"

"Oh"

The elevator doors opened and Gus and Shawn walked inside. Shawn pressed the button with the number of their floor on it and the elevator doors closed.

SBPDSBPDSBPD

Olivia was overjoyed when her cell phone rang. It was her chance to get away from _High School Musical_.

"Hello?"

"You lied to me!" Shawn replied "You lied to me!"

Olivia laughed.

"Oh, come on" she said "It was just a small joke. Don't have a heart attack!"

"It wasn't funny"

"Oh, but it was" Olivia said "You should have seen your face. It was priceless!"

"Whatever"

"So, when are you going to begin partying?" Olivia said "The last time you'd be partying as a single man?"

"No, the last time I was partying as a single man was about a week before you came" Shawn said "And it starts at 8:00"

"That's not true" Olivia said, referring to the part about Shawn partying "You have partied after I came"

"Oh, really?" Shawn said "When? Give one good example"

"You and Gus went to the launch party at Ciao a little over a year ago" Olivia said

"Damn, you're good!"

"I know!" Olivia said "Look, I have to go. I promised I'd watch _High School Musical_ with Kelly"

"I thought that you hated that movie?"

"I do" Olivia replied "But, I made Kelly promise that if I watched _High School Musical_ with her, she'd have to watch _The Godfather_ with me"

"Nice!" exclaimed Shawn. He loved his daughter's sense in movies. _The Godfather_ was Olivia's favorite movie series, with the _Star Wars _series as a close second. "Which part?"

"Either Part I or Part II" Olivia replied "I haven't decided yet"

"I'd go with Part II" Shawn said "It's longer"

"My thoughts exactly!" Olivia said, with a sly smile "Are Kelly and I going to meet you and Gus for dinner or anything before you party?"

"I don't know" Shawn said "I'll talk to Gus and call you later"

"Call Kelly's phone" Olivia said "Because, most likely by the time you call, I will be involved in _The Godfather_ and wouldn't want to stop to talk to you"

"Thanks, Liv" Shawn said "I feel loved"

"I knew you'd understand" Olivia said "So, call Kelly's phone, ok?"

"Got it!"

"Ok, got to go, bye, Dad"

"Talk to you later, Liv"

SBPDSBPDSBPD

Shawn smiled as he walked back over to Gus, after he had finished talking to Olivia.

"What's up with Olivia and Kelly?" Gus asked

"They're watching movies" Shawn said "We have to call them in 3 or 4 hours to tell them if we are going to have dinner together"

"Why 3 or 4 hours?"

"Because Olivia will be watching _The Godfather Part II_ and will not want to be interrupted" Shawn said "We could call Kelly's phone if we want to, though"

"_The Godfather Part II_ is not a 4 hour long movie, Shawn" Gus said

"I know" Shawn replied "But, they have to finish watching _High School Musical_"

"I thought that Olivia hated that movie?"

"She does" Shawn said "But, she made Kelly promise that they could watch _The Godfather_ after it was done"

"You do realize that _The Godfather_ series is rated 'R', right?" Gus asked "Olivia and Kelly aren't old enough to watch the movie on their own"

"I know" Shawn said "But, Olivia and I had a marathon one day. We watched all of the movies for her birthday this past summer. So, she's already seen it. As for Kelly, she can stop watching it if she wants to. She's smart"

"I don't know, Shawn" Gus said "It doesn't sound like a good idea"

"Do you want me to call them and tell them to come here and watch the movie?" Shawn said "Would that make you feel better?"

"You're the parent in this picture!" exclaimed Gus "You should be feeling the same way!"

"Well, I don't" Shawn said "It would be different if Olivia had never seen the movie before"

"But, as far as we know, Kelly hasn't"

"Fine!" exclaimed Shawn, pulling his phone out of his pocket "I'll just kill my 'Cool Dad' reputation with my daughter to make you feel better"

"Thank you"

Shawn rolled his eyes and dialed his daughter's cell phone number, totally forgetting the rule about calling Kelly's phone in the process.

SBPDSBPDSBPD

Kelly went to answer Olivia's phone as Olivia put the DVD in the player.

"Hi, Shawn"

"Hi, Kelly" Shawn said "Have you started the movie yet?"

"We're just about to" Kelly replied "Why?"

"Because, Gus wants you to come to our room and watch it"

"Why?"

"Because, it's rated 'R' and he feels uncomfortable having you and Olivia watch it alone"

"And you didn't think of this because…?"

"I'm the 'Cool Dad'." Shawn replied "Olivia's already seen the movie, so I don't care if she watches it without an adult. Gus is more worried about you"

Kelly laughed.

"Alright" Kelly said "The opening credits are starting now. I'll have Olivia stop the movie and we'll come down to your room"

"Gus thanks you"  
"Tell Gus 'no problem'"

SBPDSBPDSBPD

Olivia wasn't mad at Shawn and Gus for making her and Kelly come to their room to watch the movie. She would have been mad if she was in the middle of the movie, but fortunately they called during the opening credits.

Kelly seemed to be enjoying the movie, not as much as Olivia was, though. Gus had opted not to watch the movie and decided to go downstairs and make sure that everything was set for Shawn's last party as a single man.

"I don't care what you say, Dad" Olivia said, as the end credits started playing "Michael Corleone is awesome!"

"He's a bad guy!" Shawn said "He just killed his brother!"

"I still like Michael" Olivia said "Nothing you can say can change my mind!"

Kelly was laughing at the debate taking place between Shawn and Olivia. Overall, she liked the movie. Of course, some things were kind of confusing, since she hadn't seen Part I, but she still liked it.

"Ok, guys" Shawn said, ending the debate, looking at his watch "It's 7:30. We've had dinner and watched the movie. Now, it's time for you two to back to your room and do whatever for the rest of the night"

Olivia smiled as she went to get the DVD out of the player.

"Come on, Kelly" Olivia said, in a sarcastic tone "We better let him get ready for his big bachelor party! We can't have him miss that!"

Shawn, playfully, hit Olivia on the arm as she walked by. Olivia smiled and stuck her tongue out at him.

After the door closed behind Kelly and Olivia, Shawn shook his head and went into the bedroom to change.

* * *

**_Sorry it took so long for me to update! _**

**_This chapter is just a fun chapter. Hope that you like it!_**

**_The next chapter should be about the two parties - Shawn's bachelor party and Juliet's bachelorette party_**

**_Please Read and Review!_**


	5. Parties and Problems

The music was loud. The bar was stocked with drinks. Food was on the tables. Everything was ready for Shawn Spencer's bachelor party!

Everything except that Shawn wasn't there yet.

Gus kept checking his watch, anxiously waiting for Shawn's big arrival. Everyone else at the party talked amongst themselves. They didn't even seem to notice that Shawn wasn't there.

"Dude, why aren't you partying?" a voice said

Gus turned around and saw Shawn standing behind him, smiling.

"What took you so long?" Gus demanded

"I had to finish watching the movie with Kelly and Olivia and then get ready to come here" Shawn said "Why?"

"Just wanted to make sure that nothing happened" Gus said "What with Juliet's insane ex-boyfriend in town, I wanted to make sure that nothing happened to you"

"Gus, come on!" Shawn said, with a laugh "Nothing is going to happen!"

SBPDSBPDSBPD

Laughter filled Juliet's suite. Her best friend, Isabel Hanson, had brought two of Juliet's old friends with her from Miami – Jessica Long, and Annie Winston.

Reminiscing about all kinds of things that they did back in Miami, they couldn't stop laughing. Finally, Isabel broke the laughter.

"So, Juliet, how did you meet Shawn?"

"Well, I actually met him in a café one day a few years ago" Juliet said "Little did I know that I'd be working with him"

"Yeah!" Jessica said "He's a psychic detective, right?"

"That's him!" Juliet said, with a smile "He solves some of the most baffling cases"

"Alright! Enough serious stuff!" exclaimed Isabel "Let's get this party started!"

Annie grabbed the remote to the stereo, supplied by the hotel, and pressed play. Music filled the room. The girls squealed, like they were kids at a sleepover, and started dancing.

SBPDSBPDSBPD

"Lassie!" exclaimed Shawn, when he saw Head Detective Carlton Lassiter walk into the bar "Glad you could make it!"

"Spencer" Lassiter said "Are you drunk?"

"What?! No!" exclaimed Shawn. He paused for a moment and smiled. "Well, maybe a little! But, hey, it's my bachelor party! I'm allowed!"

Lassiter had to stifle a chuckle. He had never seen Shawn like this before. It was actually rather amusing.

"Hey, Lassiter" Gus said, coming up to Shawn and Lassiter "Thanks for coming"

"Are you the only sober one here?" Lassiter asked, looking around at all of the other men at the party

"Yeah" Gus said "I'm not much of a drinker"

"Not much of a drinker?!" exclaimed Shawn "What about when you went out with those models at Ciao?"

"I didn't get drunk, Shawn" Gus said "Besides, you weren't even there!"

"Yeah, you ditched me!" exclaimed Shawn "But, hey, let's forget about that! Let's party!"

Shawn walked off. Gus and Lassiter looked at each other.

"Yeah" Lassiter said "This is going to be a long night!"

SBPDSBPDSBPD

Juliet was not drunk, just a little tipsy. She was never much of a drinker. It was just the way she had been brought up. But, since it was her bachelorette party, she decided to have a little fun.

Isabel, Jessica and Annie, on the other hand, were somewhat drunk, not really, really drunk, but more drunk than Juliet was.

"So, Julie" Jessica said "We heard about Camden being here in Santa Barbara. What's that all about?"

"Oh!" Juliet groaned "I don't know! He's being such a creep!"

"Really?" Annie said "What has he done?"

"Asking me to dump Shawn, trying to hang out with Olivia and Kelly when he knew that Shawn and I weren't around, stuff like that" Juliet said "But, it's all set now. Chief Vick wrote him a note and told him to stop - like a really big warning that he would get arrested if he bothered me or Shawn or Olivia or Kelly again. And he has"

"Well, that's good" Isabel said "Now, let's get on with the party"

SBPDSBPDSBPD

Gus was surprised to see that Lassiter had gotten drunk. Now, he _was_ the only sober man in the entire party.

Shawn was laughing so hard that his face was turning red. He set his drink down on the window sill of an open window.

"Lassie, that is funny stuff" he said "Funny stuff"

"Thanks, Spencer" Lassiter said "Hey, let's get some more drinks!"

"Yeah!" Shawn said, turning to the rest of the men, momentarily forgetting about the drink on the window sill "Let's go and get some more drinks!"

The men cheered and headed off to the bar. Now, while everyone was at the bar, refilling their drinks, a shadow crossed the open window.

A hand came through the window, put something into the drink on the window sill, and quickly hid itself when Shawn came back to the window sill.

"I forgot about this one" Shawn said, taking the drink. He walked away.

Once he walked away, Camden rose up into the window. He smiled an evil smile and then ducked back down.

SBPDSBPDSBPD

"Kelly! Come on! We have to get to Juliet's suite!" Olivia said, the next morning "What are you doing in there anyways?"

"I'm fixing my hair" Kelly yelled from the bathroom

"Dude, you've already fixed your hair 3 times!" Olivia yelled back "How many more times can you fix it?"

The bathroom door opened and Kelly walked out. She was wearing a sea-green dress that came down to just above her ankles, like what Olivia was wearing. Her hair was held back by a head band and had been curled. Olivia had her hair up in a curled ponytail.

"Kel, it's looks exactly like it did the _first_ time you did it!" Olivia said

"It does?"

"Yeah"

"I better do it again"

"No!" exclaimed Olivia, grabbing onto her friend's shoulders, turning her towards the door "You are not going to fix it again! We have to get down to Juliet's suite!"

As she led Kelly out of the room, she grabbed both of their purses, which held their room keys, phones, and extra make-up, in case their make-up got messed up at any point during the day.

SBPDSBPDSBPD

When they got down to Juliet's suite, the room was in uproar. It was about an hour until the wedding. People were rushing around, making sure that everything was ready.

They put their purses down on a table and sat down on the couch. It was then that Olivia's purse started vibrating. She took her phone out of her purse and answered it.

"Hi, Gus" Olivia said "What's up?"

"Have you seen Shawn this morning?" Gus asked

"No, why?"

"I haven't seen him since the party last night" Gus said "He's missing! His tux and stuff are still here, but he's not!"

Olivia's eyes bulged out of her head.

"Gus" she said "Check downstairs, maybe outside, where the ceremony is going to be held?"

"Ok" Gus said "I will. I'll call you in a few minutes"

"Alright" Olivia said "Talk to you soon"

She hung up her phone and let out a sigh. Kelly turned to her.

"Who was that?" she asked

"Gus" Olivia replied

"What did he want?"

"To tell me something"

"Tell you what?"

"You know the one thing that you can't have a wedding without?"

"Yeah" Kelly said "A problem. Why?"

"That's what he wanted to tell me about"

SBPDSBPDSBPD

When Shawn opened his eyes, his head was pounding. His wrists were tied together with rope. He had to blink a few times to get his eyes focused. When they did focus, he realized that he was in the hotel's basement and saw Camden standing over him.

"Wow" Camden said "That drug took longer to wear off than I thought! It's almost time for the wedding!"

Shawn noticed that Camden was dressed in a black suit, with a white carnation in his lapel.

"What are you doing here?" Shawn asked "You were told to stay away!"

"Did you really think that I would let Juliet marry you?" Camden said, with a laugh "Come on now, Spencer. You must be smarter than that!"

Shawn glared at him, not knowing what else to say.

"Now" Camden said "I must be going to your – I mean my – wedding"

Camden grabbed Shawn by the collar of his shirt and put him into a janitor's closet. Shawn tried to fight back, but, since his wrists were tied together, he couldn't.

Camden laughed as he closed the door and locked it. So far, his plan was working!

SBPDSBPDSBPD

When Olivia got the call from Gus, saying that he still couldn't find Shawn, she knew that Camden was behind Shawn's disappearance. She didn't need a vision to tell her that.

What made the situation worse was that Juliet had somehow found out what was going on. And, now she was freaking out.

"Where the hell is he?!" exclaimed Juliet "He can't dump me!"

"He's not dumping you, Aunt Juliet" Kelly said, trying to comfort her aunt

"That's what it looks like to me" said a voice

Everyone looked up. Camden was standing in the doorway.

Olivia noticed that Camden seemed almost too dressed up for a wedding. It was then that she knew that he was behind Shawn's disappearance.

"What are you doing here?" Olivia asked. She didn't care whether she was rude or not. Who knew what this guy did to Shawn!

"I came to see how our beautiful bride was doing" Camden said, looking at Juliet and walking towards her, smiling.

Juliet looked up at him. Ellen came and stood behind the chair that Juliet was sitting in, just in case this guy tried anything.

"What can I do to make this better?" Camden asked, taking Juliet's hands in his own "Your wish is my command!"

Kelly and Olivia looked at each other and rolled their eyes. This guy just wouldn't give up!

Just then, Olivia thought that she heard yelling. It was very faint, but she could still hear it. Then, she spaced out.

When she snapped out of it, she gasped and grabbed Kelly's arm.

"What?" Kelly asked "What is it?"

"I know where my Dad is!" Olivia said, whispering into Kelly's ear "Come with me!"

Kelly nodded and followed Olivia.

"Where are you two going?" Ellen asked "We can't lose you as well!"

"Oh…we're just going to talk to Gus" Olivia said "We'll be back in a few minutes"

Ellen nodded and Olivia and Kelly ran out of the room, but not before Camden noticed their odd behavior.

SBPDSBPDSBPD

Olivia led Kelly down to the basement of the hotel. Now, the yelling got louder.

"What would Shawn be doing down here?" Kelly asked

"He didn't come here on his own free will" Olivia said, following Shawn's yelling "Camden must have somehow drugged him or something and brought him down here"

Olivia and Kelly came to the janitor closet. "Dad?" Olivia said "Dad, are you in there?"

"Liv!" exclaimed Shawn "Liv! Thank God! Get me out of here!"

"Ok, ok" Olivia said "Hold on"

She grabbed the doorknob and realized that was locked. She turned to Kelly.

"It's locked!" exclaimed Olivia "Quick! Go and get something to open this door with!"

"Like what?" Kelly asked

"I don't care!" exclaimed Olivia "Just get something!"

Kelly nodded and went off to search the basement for something to unlock the door with.

"Don't worry, Dad" Olivia said "We'll have you out of there soon!"

"Oh, will you?" a voice said "You are gravely mistaken!"

Olivia turned and saw Camden standing in the basement doorway.

"Liv!" exclaimed Shawn "What's going on?"

"Oh, don't worry, Shawn" Camden said "I'll take good care of her!"

"Camden! Don't you touch my daughter!" exclaimed Shawn.

"Oh, I won't, Shawn" he heard Camden say. But, Shawn knew that Camden was lying. He had to get out of that closet...and fast!

SBPDSBPDSBPD

"Why are you doing this?" Olivia asked "Juliet doesn't love you!"

"Yes she does" Camden said "She's always loved me!"

"Well, not anymore!" Olivia shot back "She's in love with my father! And you are not going to stop their wedding!"

"Oh, yes I am!" Camden said

"Well, you're going to have to go through me first!" Olivia said

Camden smiled and laughed. "You?" he said "A 13-year-old girl is going to fight me?"

"Guess what?" Olivia said "I'm going to be 14 next week!"

Forgetting that she was in a dress and heels, Olivia charged at Camden, pinning him to the ground. Camden was surprised that Olivia was that strong.

"Foolish girl!" Camden said

He threw Olivia off of him and she fell to the ground. The back of her sea-green dress was now covered in dust. Some of her hair started to fall out of her ponytail.

The next thing that you could hear was Kelly running back to the janitor's closet. (She hadn't found anything to open the door with)

"Liv! What's going…" she stopped when she saw Camden standing over Olivia.

"Oh, God!" she continued "Not good!"

Camden turned and smiled an evil smile at Kelly. He started walking towards her.

"Don't you dare hurt my best friend!" Olivia said. She brought her legs up and kicked Camden in the back of his knees, causing him to tumble to the ground, knocking him out instantly.

Olivia quickly stood up and put one foot on Camden's back, pinning him down. She grabbed a big, heavy wrench off a nearby table and turned to Kelly.

"Kel, use this!" Olivia said as she threw the wrench at Kelly.

"Liv!" exclaimed Kelly, with fear in her eyes "You did not just throw a wrench at me!"

As the wrench got closer to her, Kelly put her hands out. Surprisingly, she caught it!

"I caught it!" exclaimed Kelly "I caught it!"

Olivia smiled.

SBPDSBPDSBPD

Lassiter and Gus walked into Juliet's suite, to see how she was doing.

"Have you heard from Shawn?" she asked

"No" Lassiter said. Gus had told him everything. "But, Chief Vick sent some officers to go and look for him"

Juliet let out a sob and headed towards the bathroom, to check and see of her makeup or hair was messed up. It was then that Gus and Lassiter heard yelling. Only this time, it was much louder.

"Do you think…" Gus said

"Yeah!" Lassiter said, pulling out his gun "Let's go get this son of a bitch!"

"Do you always carry a gun with you?" Gus asked

Lassiter stared at Gus. "Yeah" he said "For protection"

"Even to a wedding?"

"Can we just go and get Spencer?"

"Yeah" Gus said "Let's go!"

SBPDSBPDSBPD

Lassiter and Gus got down to the basement and saw Olivia with her foot on Camden's back, who was still unconscious on the ground. They watched as Kelly used the wrench to break the doorknob off of the door, opened the door, and helped Shawn stand and walk out of the closet.

"Oh my God!" exclaimed Gus, causing Olivia, Shawn, and Kelly to turn around "Are you guys alright?"

"Oh, we're fine, Gus" Olivia said "This guy was easy to take anyways"

"You did this to him?" Lassiter said, lowering his gun

"Well, Dad couldn't have done it" Olivia said, as she pointed to Shawn, as Gus untied the rope around his wrists

"Where did you learn to do that?" Lassiter asked

"Don't forget, Lassie" Olivia said, with a smile "I'm full of surprises!"

SBPDSBPDSBPD

As Lassiter headed to the SBPD with Camden, Shawn, Kelly, Olivia, and Gus went back upstairs. Juliet was overjoyed to hear that they had found Shawn.

Ellen and Isabel helped Olivia clean her dress and fix her hair. Annie checked to make sure that Kelly and Olivia's makeup was perfect. Jessica made sure that Juliet was ready.

They checked with Gus and Randall to see if Shawn was ready. Once they did that, they headed out to the beach.

It was, finally, time for the wedding!

**_Guys, you don't even know how hard this story is to write! I really hope that you like this chapter!_**

**_The next chapter is, thankfully, the last one! Fortunately, the next chapter is going to be much easier! And, you guys will find out what's up with Camden, and GG will get a surprise, and it will be awesome!_**

**_Hope that you like the chapter! _**

**_PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!_**


	6. Ceremony, Reception, and Truth Revealed

Music was softly playing as Olivia, Kelly, Juliet, and the others walked out to the beach. A small podium had been brought outside so the priest could stand behind it. Shawn and Gus were standing near the podium.

The guests were seated, talking quietly. Ellen took one more look at her daughter before she went to take her seat.

"Julie, you look beautiful" she said "I'll see you after the ceremony"

"Alright, Mom" Juliet said, bending down to give her mother a hug

Once Ellen had left, Juliet turned to Olivia and Kelly.

"You all set, Kel?" she asked "You have everything ready?"

"Yeah" Kelly said "I gave it to the priest so nothing would happen to it"

"Good" Juliet said. She turned to Olivia.

"Liv" she said "I just wanted to say that I hope that nothing changes between us. I want to make sure that you know that I am still your friend and you can still come to me for everything"

"Don't worry, Juliet" Olivia said "Nothing will change"

Juliet smiled and gave her soon-to-be stepdaughter and hug. Then she turned to her father.

"Ready, Dad?"

"As ready as I'll ever be" Randall replied.

Juliet smiled and signaled for the organist to start playing "Here Comes the Bride".

SBPDSBPDSBPD

Kelly was the first one to walk down the aisle. She took her place at the front.

Olivia was next. She looked at Shawn as she walked down the aisle. He was smiling at her. She winked at him and he winked back. She noticed Henry sitting in the first aisle, next to Ellen. She smiled at him and he smiled back. She stood next to Kelly.

Next were Jessica and Annie. They walked down the aisle and stood next to Olivia.

Next was Isabel. She walked down the aisle and stood on the other side of Kelly.

Finally, Juliet and Randall came down the aisle. Olivia could tell that Randall had tears in his eyes. She only imagined what Shawn would be like at her wedding – if she ever got married, that is.

SBPDSBPDSBPD

"Who gives this woman to this man?" the priest asked

"Her mother and I do" Randall replied, putting Juliet's hand in Shawn's. He gave her a kiss on the cheek before he went to take his seat by Ellen.

"Love is an amazing thing" the priest said "Whoever finds Love is very lucky. The rings that Juliet and Shawn will get today symbolize their never-ending love for each other. May we see the rings, please?"

Juliet turned to Isabel and Shawn turned to Gus. Gus handed Shawn his ring for Juliet and Isabel handed Juliet her ring for Shawn. Juliet and Shawn turned back to each other.

"And now, it's time for the vows" the priest said. He turned to Shawn.

"Shawn, do you take this woman to be your lawfully wedded wife? To have and to hold in sickness and in health, for richer or poorer, till death do you part?"

"I do" Shawn said, looking into Juliet's eyes. Juliet's eyes filled with tears.

"Juliet," the priest said, turning to her "Do you take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband, in sickness and in health, for richer or poorer, till death to you part?"

"I do" Juliet said

"Now, Juliet's niece, Kelly, has a special gift for her aunt and new uncle" the priest said, handing Kelly a piece of paper.

Kelly smiled, handed her flowers to Olivia, and walked up near the podium. She took a deep breath and started to sing the song "Love Will Find a Way" from "The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride"

"In a perfect world,  
One we've never known,  
We would never need,  
To face the world alone,  
They can have the world,  
We'll create our own,

I may not be brave, or strong or smart,  
But somewhere in my secret heart,  
I know, Love will find a way,  
Anywhere I go,  
I'm home  
If you are there beside me  
Like dark turning in today,  
Somehow we'll come through,  
Now that I found you,  
Love will find a way.

I was so afraid,  
Now I realize,  
Love is never wrong,  
And so it never dies.  
There's a perfect world,  
Shining in your eyes,

And if only they could feel it too,  
The happiness I feel with you,  
They know,  
Love will find a way  
Anywhere we go,  
We're home,  
If we are there together,  
Like dark turning into day,  
Somehow we'll come trough,  
Now that I found you,  
Love will find a way

I know love will find a way.."

The crowd started clapping and cheering. Kelly smiled and turned to Juliet and Shawn, who had big smiles on their faces. She went back over and stood next to Olivia.

"Girl! That was awesome!" Olivia said "Nice song choice, by the way!"

"Thanks Liv!" Kelly said

"Nice job, Kelly" the priest said, "Now, on that note, Shawn and Juliet, I now pronounce you husband and wife! You may kiss the bride"

Shawn and Juliet looked at each other, smiled, and kissed.

"I now give you" the priest said "Mr. and Mrs. Shawn Spencer!"

Juliet and Shawn linked arms and started walked down the aisle, while the crowd was clapping and cheering. Gus and Isabel linked arms and followed them. Then Jessica and Anna walked down and aisle.

Olivia and Kelly looked at each other.

"Shall we, cousin?" Olivia asked

"We shall!" Kelly said.

Olivia and Kelly smiled and linked arms and walked down the aisle. They both noticed the tears in Ellen's eyes as the two girls walked down the aisle as cousins for the first time. Olivia winked at Henry and he winked back.

SBPDSBPDSBPD

The California Marsh Golf Course's Ballroom was filled with people who had gone to Shawn and Juliet's wedding. They were all seated at tables and were awaiting the arrival of the Bridal Party, who were busy getting their pictures taken.

"Alright! Check it out!" the DJ said "I've just been informed that the Bridal Party has arrived! If you would all focus your attention to the door, we can begin!"

A spotlight was put onto the door.

"First, we have the Bride's parents" the DJ said "Randall and Ellen O'Hara!"

The crowd started clapping as Randall and Ellen walked into the ballroom, arms linked. They were smiling and went to take their seats.

"Now, we have the groom's father, Henry Spencer" the DJ said.

Henry walked into the ballroom and took his seat.

"Next, we have the bridesmaids!" the DJ continued "Jessica Long and Annie Winston!"

The crowd continued to clap as Jessica and Annie came into the ballroom and took their seats.

"Now, we have the best man and the maid of honor!" the DJ said "Burton Guster and Isabel Hanson!"

Gus and Isabel walked into the ballroom, with their arms still linked and took their seats. The crowd continued to clap.

"Now, we have the bride's niece and awesome singer," the DJ said "Miss. Kelly Walters!"

The crowd started cheering as Kelly came into the ballroom. Kelly smiled and took her seat.

"Here's something we don't get too often" the DJ said "We have the groom's daughter, Miss. Olivia Spencer!"

With a huge smile on her face, and the crowd still clapping and cheering, Olivia walked into the ballroom and took her seat next to Kelly.

"Well, aren't you special?" Kelly said

"You know it!" Olivia said, with a smile. She and Kelly started laughing.

"And now," the DJ said "It's my honor to present to you, Mr. and Mrs. Shawn and Juliet Spencer!"

The crowd started cheering even more when Shawn and Juliet walked into the room. They paused in the middle of the ballroom floor and waved at everyone before taking their seats.

SBPDSBPDSBPD

"Alright! Everyone clear the dance floor!" the DJ said, about 2 hours later "It's time for the bride and her father to share a special dance!"

Everyone went back to their seats as Randall and Juliet headed for the dance floor. The song "Wind Beneath My Wings" started playing.

"Liv, when are you and Uncle Shawn going to do your thing?" Kelly asked

"After Juliet's done dancing with Randall" Olivia replied "I'm so excited!"

"Look" Kelly said, motioning towards Shawn "He looks so happy"

Olivia turned and looked at her father. "He is" she said "This is like his dream come true!"

SBPDSBPDSBPD

The Father/Bride dance ended. Randall and Juliet hugged each other and took their seats. The crowd cheered and clapped, smiled on all of their faces.

Olivia looked at Shawn, who nodded and got up to go over to the DJ. Olivia smiled.

"Alright" the DJ said "We don't get this too often. But, the groom would like to share a special dance with his daughter"

Shawn and Olivia walked to the middle of the dance floor at the same time. The crowd started clapping.

The song "Because You Loved Me" started playing. It was the song that Olivia and Shawn planned on tricking everyone with.

When it came to the part where they would start swing dancing, the song didn't change. Olivia looked up at Shawn, a confused look on her face.

"What's going on?" she asked "Why didn't the song change?"

"Surprise!" Shawn said, with a smile on his face

"Wait!" Olivia said "No swing dancing?"

"Good God, no!"

"So, this was your plan from the beginning?"

"Yup"

"Then why the dancing lessons?"

"I wanted to spend time with you"

"Dad, I hang out with you every day!"

"I wanted to spend time with you alone. No Gus. No Jules. Just you and me before our lives changed"

"Dad, that's so sweet!"

"Besides, did you actually expect me to swing dance at my wedding?"

Olivia smiled. Shawn smiled back.

SBPDSBPDSBPD

Lassiter was able to make it to the end of the reception, after dealing with Camden. He made it a point to make it to the reception, before Shawn and Juliet left for their honeymoon. He knew that they would want to know the information he found out about Camden.

"Carlton!" exclaimed Juliet when she saw him come in "I'm so glad that you were able to make it! Are you hungry? I can get some food for you"

"No thank you, O'Har-I mean Mrs. Spencer" Lassiter said, almost cringing "I just came to tell you and Shawn something"

"Carlton, if it really bothers you that much" Juliet said "You can still call me 'O'Hara'"

"Really?" Lassiter asked "Oh! Thank you!"

Juliet smiled and chuckled.

"Lassie!" Shawn said, walking up to him and Juliet "What's up?"

"I have some information for you about Camden" Lassiter said "Should I wait until after the reception…?"

"No!" Juliet interrupted "You can tell us now"

"Apparently, Camden was certifiably insane" Lassiter said "Insane enough to be put into an institution. That's why he kept chasing after you and trying to get rid of Spencer"

"Wow" Shawn said "Well, at least we know why he was doing what he was doing"

"Thank you for telling us, Carlton" Juliet said "Now, please, enjoy yourself. You already missed the wedding because of Camden, don't miss the reception too!"

Lassiter thought for a moment. "Ok" he said "Thanks, O'Hara"

Lassiter walked away. Shawn was about to ask why he just called Juliet "O'Hara" when Juliet stopped him.

"I told him that he could still call me that" she said

"Oh" Shawn said, smiling "I see. I'm sure that he would be upset if he yelled 'Spencer' and I came running, so that's a good idea!"

SBPDSBPDSBPD

The rest of the reception went by rather quickly. Soon, it was time for the wedding to be over.

The plan was for Shawn and Juliet to head back to Juliet's house, quickly change their clothes, grab their suitcases, and head for the airport. They were going to Aruba for their honeymoon, courtesy of the Santa Barbara Police Department.

"Alright, everybody!" the DJ said "This is the last song of the night! Enjoy!"

Olivia and Kelly watched as Gus danced with Isabel and Lassiter danced with Annie.

"Wow, I never thought that I'd see Lassiter with a woman!" Kelly said

"I know" Olivia said "Isn't it amazing?"

Just then, Olivia felt a tap on her shoulder. She turned around and saw Shawn motioning for her to come with him.

"Kel, I'll be right back, ok?"

"Sure, Liv" Kelly said

Olivia smiled and turned to follow Shawn.

"What's up, Dad?" she asked, once Shawn had brought her to where Juliet was waiting.

"We're going to leave in a few minutes" Shawn said "We wanted to make sure that you're all set before we go"

"Don't worry" Olivia said "I have some clothes packed back at the house, since I only brought one outfit here, since we were only staying over one night. After the wedding is over, Gus is going to drive me back there and then we are going to head over to his house"

"Ok" Shawn said, smiling "Good!"

He bent down and gave his daughter a hug. Juliet did the same.

"Liv, we hope that you have a great birthday" Juliet said, since she and Shawn would still be in Aruba during Olivia's 14th birthday "I promise, once we get back, you, me, and Shawn will do something extra special to celebrate"

"Alright" Olivia said "Now, go! You don't want to miss your flight do you?"

"Definitely not" Juliet said "Liv, will you make an announcement for us, thanking everyone and whatnot?"

"Sure" Olivia said "Now, have fun on your honeymoon!"

Shawn smiled and he and Juliet left the reception hall. Olivia turned and headed for the DJ's station.

SBPDSBPDSBPD

After saying good-bye to Randall, Ellen, and Kelly, who were leaving for the airport early the next morning, Gus and Olivia headed for Juliet's house.

"So," Gus said "Do you have everything set?"

"Yeah" Olivia said "I left my suitcase in the living room, to make Dad and Juliet think that I am going to go with you. Do you have your suitcase with you?"

"It's in the trunk" Gus replied "Liv, do you really think that we should do this? I mean, Juliet might have a specific way she wants the house to look"

"I know what Juliet wants the house to look like" Olivia said

"You do?" Gus asked

"Yeah" Olivia replied "I had a vision about it a few weeks ago, when I came to you with this idea"

"I should have known" Gus said, with a laugh "I should have known"

"Besides, we'd be doing Juliet a favor" Olivia said "Fixing the house up just the way she wants it is a perfect wedding present!"

Gus nodded in agreement. Olivia turned and looked out the window.

It was the perfect end to the – almost – perfect wedding!

The End

2008

**_Thank God! It's done! The hardest story I've ever written is finally done! Yay!!_**

**_I hope that you liked this story. _**

**_Please Read and Review!!_**


End file.
